


who names their guard dog spot?

by sassyweethang



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Questing, Tumblr Prompt, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: “I’m just saying with our luck, there’s probably a alarm system to some god like wrath that we’ll set off or Cerberus will be the guard dog.”





	who names their guard dog spot?

**Author's Note:**

> thewelterschallenge 2018   
> ↳ theme one: build your own quest ( @thewelterschallenge)
> 
> ssssooooooo i decided to do this cause fuck it i have no self control, i got a prompt from a wee nessie (“Would it matter at all if I said don’t do this?” Wickoff please”) and decided to combine the two cause plot bunnies are insane that way…enjoy?

“Would it matter at all if I said don’t do this?” Julia asked, a laugh in her voice. She already knew the answer anyway. She saw Kady’s smile from behind the curtain of her curly hair as she knelt down in front of the door with her tools. 

“Nope,” Kady said popping the ‘p’. She fiddled with the lock, metal tapping against metal, the tumblers clicking into place slowly as Kady guided them into place. 

“I doubt Bacchus is the type to leave important scrolls about ancient castles lying around,” Julia pointed out, she thought about it for a moment and then rolled her eyes, “Or even own them to start with.”

“Well it’s not like we have any other god to talk to too,” Kady reminded her. It was a long shot, Bacchus’ accounts had been suspended and he’d pretty much disappeared but this was his last haunt. It was at least worth a look and despite their bad luck, maybe this would be the end of that spate of shitty decisions. 

_ Probably not _ , Kady thought to herself. The universe and the divine did like to fuck them over on the regular. 

Julia shrugged at Kady’s spoken point, “True.”

“Soooo,” the lock clicked and the door slipped open, Kady turned to Julia flashing her a smug smile, “worth a shot.”

“Also a terrible idea,” Julia said with a smile. Kady stood up and gave Julia a look. 

“Best bitches who rob a bank together, B&E together,” she said and Julia chuckled at that. 

“I’d like to point out that that endeavour ended badly.”

“Tomato, tomahto,” Kady rolled her eyes and shrugged as she kicked the door fully open. She eyed the room revealed. 

It was empty. Completely empty. Not unlike Harriet’s office space after killing a librarian. But neater, like Bacchus and his soirée were never there to begin with. Kady huffed as she realised she was right, the universe was once again laughing at them. 

“I’m just saying with our luck, there’s probably a alarm system to some god like wrath that we’ll set off or Cerberus will be the guard dog,” Julia mumbled as she leaned closer to the entryway, checking for traps and beasts. 

Kady whistled, “Here boy.” 

She made kissy noises and clicked her fingers but there wasn’t the telltale sound of claws against the concrete flooring to signal any guard dog, mythical or otherwise. 

“Think we’re clear,” she said to Julia, her shoulders rising and head tilting, and Julia gave her look that clearly stated that Kady was playing chicken with the fates and that wasn’t going to end well. 

“Famous last words.”

“Come on,” Kady encouraged her quietly holding out her hand for Julia to take. Julia eyed the old party den and then Kady’s hand, her eyes flicked back and forth as she chewed her bottom lip. Kady watched with a little more interest than was necessary. Eventually Julia fitted her hand into Kady’s and let Kady lead her inside, squeezing her hand gently.

They stopped just beyond the threshold, holding their breath and waiting for anything to signal imminent danger that would have them diving back out the way they came in. 

Nothing. 

Not even an electric tingle. 

They both looked at each other, breathing a sigh of relief before wandering further into abode. The apartment, once full of withering bodies and strobe lights, was empty. No sign of the lengthy parties that had once graced it’s minimalist white walls. Not even a rogue dust bunny. Every room they checked was as barren as the last and they only company was they echo of their heels against the concrete floor. 

They wound their way through each room again before stopping near the front door of the apartment. Kady flopped back against one of the walls, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Bummer,” she muttered. 

Julia ran her hand across the wall opposite Kady and rubbed her fingers together, “Looks like it was professionally cleaned.”

“Nothing here,” Kady sighed, “Not even a shot glass.”

“So much for a little divine q&a,” Julia said as she leaned against the wall, quite close to Kady not that she minded. She leaned into the warmth and power Julia seemed to emit like a welcome fire in the cold of winter.  

“Back to the drawing board,” Kady mumbled, blowing a stray length of hair out of her face. Julia hummed in agreement, her eyes shut. She looked as tired as Kady felt. 

“Come on, we’re stopping at Starbucks before we head back to Brakebills. My treat,” Kady said pushing herself back upright, she tugged at the waist of Julia’s jeans pulling her forwards and Julia was pliant as Kady gently prodded her towards the door. 

“Hmmm coffee,” Julia moaned and Kady smirked as they left the dead end behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://quentiincolldwater.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/my_boy_quentin)  
> 


End file.
